narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo Aoseishin
Ryo Aoseishin (亮青精神, Aoseishin Ryo) is the protaganist along side Naruto in Naruto: Shadow Society. Ryo is a Jounin from Kirigakue, a member of Team Mei, and a Master Samurai who trained in the Land of Iron under Mifune. Ryo is well known through the Five Great Shinobi Countries by his moniker, Kirigakure's Blue Dragon. Background Ryo was born in a forest in the Land of Waves. His father was the Third Mizukage, Icchiro Aoseishin and his mother was Retsu Uzumaki, the elder sister to Kushina Uzumaki. Icchiro was overthrown by Yagura as Mizukage and then exiled not long after. When searching for a new home he met the love of his life, Retsu. They settled down in the Land of Waves before eventually having their only child Ryo. Around the time Ryo turned two, Yagura and his personal ANBU Black Ops found where Icchiro was hiding and came and killed both him and Retsu. Before he had the chance to kill Ryo though, Kisuke Aoseishin, Icchiro's younger brother showed up just in time to bargain with Yagura for Ryo's life. Kisuke would take care of Ryo and train him to become a Kirigakure shinobi, without ever letting him know of his relation to Icchiro. Ryo would be told that his father and mother were Kiri shinobi who died on a dangerous mission. And thus Ryo grew up thinking this. Ryo grew up thinking his parents were killed during a mission for the mist and that his father's distant cousin Kisuke would take care of him and become his Master and Sensei. Ryo grew up under the care of Kisuke, Kisuke was rough on Ryo, but this was to make Ryo tough and strong. Around the age of five Ryo joined the academy and this was around the time Kisuke decided to start training Ryo with a sword. It didn't take long for Ryo to be at the top of his class at the academy, he was highly devoted to become a great shinobi just like his father. Ryo also had a natural talent with Kenjutsu, a normal feat of the Aoseishin clan. His talent with Kenjutsu exceeded a normal member of the Aoseishin clan though, something that surprised Kisuke. Around the time Ryo turned nine he graduated from the academy and was placed on a team with, Renji Sagara and Tsubaki Arisawa. They instantly all got along, something that's considered surprising for a newly Genin team. Mei Terumi was chosen to be the sensei of the team, dubbing the name Team Mei. After this Kisuke gave Ryo his own sword and his fathers own short knife, a small blade hooked up to a long chain. After half a year had passed since Team Mei graduated from the academy, they went on a mission to the Land of Iron. In the Land of Iron proved his skill in Kenjutsu after defeating multiple different Samurai apprentices that were about his age. Mifune, impressed by Ryo's talent in Kenjutsu, offered to train Ryo in the art of Kenjutsu to further his skill for a year. Excited by the offer, but not wanting to leave his team and village for a whole year Ryo was conflicted on the whole though. Mei convinced Ryo that it was a good idea for him to stay in the Land of Iron and train under Mifune for a year. After a year had passed, Ryo's skill in Kenjutsu was far greater then most Samurai Apprentices and it was clear that Ryo could become a Master Samurai in the next few years, but he had to return back to his own village and train on his own for now and return to the Land of Iron once a year to train under Mifune again. As soon as Team Mei returned to Kirigakure, Mei signed them up for the chunin exams. Team Mei aced each of the exams and after the exams were finished they were all declared chunin at the age of ten. Personality Ryo has always been a kind and cool heart soul, he does have his foes and rivals, but Ryo tries to treat everyone with the respect they deserve. He treats anyone harshly that abandons their village and comrades, and sees going against the ninja code as worst then death. Ryo lived without his parents, but has made all of his sensei's father or mother like figures for himself, giving him someone to help him grow and watch over him. Ryo is viewed as a powerful shinobi among Kirigakure, thus making Ryo feel as he must protect his fellow shinobi and civilians of Kirigakure to a higher degree. Ryo has great concern over his fellow villages, teammates, friends, and his family. This is how Ryo gets stronger, he fights for the people in his life and he will not stop fighting till he is physically incapable or dead. His ninja way is to get strong so that he can protect everyone in his life no matter what happens to him. Ryo loves to read and will spend many afternoons after training sitting on a raft in the ocean to read. He loves to think things over and this is also how he comes up with various different jutsus that he can create and try out. Most of his thinking is done when he is reading, he loves people, but he also loves the lone time he can get to think everything over. Ryo has a more serious manner in battle, he likes to take his foe on in a serious matter so that he can fight at his best. In a sense he is similar to Kakashi Hatake in battle, he stays relatively calm usually in a fight, he is able to think things over and come up with strategies. It takes a lot for him to get angry during a battle and when he gets angry he is very rash in a battle, tearing down his foe in every way possible till he can't stand up. Ryo also doesn't know when to give up in a battle, he will try to stay in a fight till every bone in his body is broken and every pore in his body is leaking blood and he will still try to get back up and fight. Ryo has a rivalry with Renji, both shinobi constantly compete and train in order to best the other, though both of them are on par. Ryo and Renji have had a rivalry ever since they met, Ryo always respected Renji and was satisfied when they started competing. Once they were both put on the same team they finally developed a friendship which led to them being best friends and like brothers not long after. Ryo learns through training and testing his abilities, he loves to train and whenever he gets the chance he will be training. Ryo is very intelligent, having created a large arsenal of jutsu. Ryo wants to become the best shinobi he can become, he trains in order to accomplish this feat. Ryo does not like taking the life of others and thus he does everything in his power to not kill someone even if it means having to hold back in a fight. Ryo will often give medicine to those he defeats and incapacitates in battle in order to make sure they heal and survive their wounds. Many people grow to either respect or mock Ryo for this, believing it shows weakness in his character. Ryo will only take the life of another if he deems it absolutely necessary. Appearance Ryo has noticeably dark blue hair of medium length that resembles the color of the ocean and light blue eyes that will pierce people's souls when he glares at them. Ryo has a very light tan, palish kind of skin color over his entire body. Ryo is rather tall and slender, but he is pretty muscular. He has a notable resemblance in his apperance to his father and a surprising resemblance to the great water sage, Ichigo Aoseishin. Ryo has a similar body shape to Kakashi Hatake, but Ryo is more muscular. Ryo has a lot of scars over his body from his experiences and he has one light scar across his lip that isn't very noticeable. Ryo has the true appearance of a shinobi from Kirigakure. Around the village Ryo wears a long white shirt with dark blue pants and even darker blue sandals. He wears his mist forehead protector around his waste. When he is on missions he will sometimes were the standard Kirigakure jonin uniform, but mainly he will wear his own dark blue cloak over a blue long shirt with shoulder armor and his normal pair of blue pants. He normally has a chain wrapped around his waste attached to his short blade. He switches between carries his blade on his back and on his waste. Occasionally he will also care a bow and quiver full of arrows on his bag. He is multiple kunai patches and scrolls attached to his pants for his various weapons and summonings. Abilities Ryo is considered a prodigy among the people of Kirigakure. He graduated the academy at the age of nine and was a chunin by ten and already a Jonin by thirteen. Ryo was trained under Mifune to master his Kenjutsu at a young age and attained the rank of Master Samurai by the age of thirteen. A feat that is not notable among shinobi. Ryo has trained under many great shinobi including Kisuke Sasakibe, Mei Terumi, Mifune, and Jiraiya as well as training with other great shinobi such as Renji and Tsubaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Ao, and others. Ryo has an way above average skill in Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu, an above average skill in Taijutsu, and little to no skill in Genjutsu. Ryo is pretty strong and fast, but he does not have much recognition in either strength or speed. Ryo has a notably high stamina, able to battle for long periods of time which performing high ability techniques with not much strain on himself. Ryo has a good ability with hand seals, often only performing a couple hand seals for A-Ranked and S-Ranked techniques. Ryo is able to perform the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique with only one hand seal similar to Tobimaru Senju. Ryo is known around the ninja world by his moniker Kirigakure's Blue Dragon for his high ability in Water affinity jutsu and also because Ryo is one of the strongest ninja among Kirigakure, getting much praise from ninja from other Shinobi villages who fight Ryo. Chakra Prowess Ryo, like Naruto, is a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki blood in Ryo isn't as strong as his Sasakibe blood though, making him more natural to his father's side then his mother's. Ryo still reaps a few of the benefits of being an Uzumaki descendant, Ryo has amazing stamina and validity, and he also has a naturally long lifespan. Ryo's chakra levels are some of the highest levels around, he has equal chakra levels to Naruto's, including the Nine Tailed Foxes chakra. All of Ryo's chakra derives from his strong spirit and from being an ancestor to both the Uzumaki and Sasakibe clans, both clans known for high charka levels. Ryo has some of the highest known chakra levels in the ninja world, able to perform powerful techniques with out much fatigue. Kenjutsu Ryo has always had a natural talent with a sword and was able to master his Kenjutsu by the age of thirteen. Ryo wields a rather long-bladed katana as his main sword which holds the spirit of Kitetsu, Ryo's personal summon, which is the sword that his father created for him. Ryo is known to be one of the best users in Kenjutsu across the Five Great Shinobi Lands. Ryo has been trained with many unique blades, giving him the ability to pick up any sword and have proficient skill with it. From a young age Ryo was trained under his Uncle Kisuke in Kenjutsu, before being trained by Mifune in the arts of the samurai. Mifune helped Ryo master Kenjutsu to the extent of a Master Samurai. Mifune trained Ryo in lai - a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. Ryo has learned the ability to channel chakra through his sword and even learned how to send waves of chakra at targets for effective long ranged attacks. Ryo has also learned how to channel elemental chakra through his sword; most effective with ice and lightning. Ryo can make his sword sharper cover his sword with ice which also gives the added bonus of freezing cuts made by the blade. He can also cover his blade in lightning, making for stronger and more effective hits. Ninjutsu Ryo has mastered Ninjutsu, he inherited two different Kekkai Genkais from his Grandparents on his Father's side. Ryo has a high use of Ninjutsu in battle, knowing at least five hundred different techniques alone. Ryo has created many techniques of his own, some of which only he can master. Ryo is comparable to Kakashi Hatake in Ninjutsu, Kakashi giving Ryo much praise after seeing his high ability in Ninjutsu, even to the point of comparing Ryo to himself. Nature Transformation Ryo has a notably high skill in different nature transformations, known for his mastery of water, wind, and lightning release. Ryo has an affinity in Water Release, something he was able to master by the time he became a Chunin. Afterwards Ryo started to train in other elements as well, taking a particular liking to Wind Release and Lightning Release, which he eventually mastered both. Ryo mastered Wind Release by the time he became a Jonin and was able to master Lightning Release not to long after that. By Part II Ryo has a comparable skill to that of Tobimaru Senju in Water Release, a notable feat. Storm Release Ryo is able to combined his use of Water and Lightning Release in order to create one of his Kekkai Genkais, Storm Release. Ryo shares this Kekkai Genkai with Darui, hinting at maybe a distant family relation between the two men. Ryo's use of Storm Release is however different to Darui's, Ryo uses his Storm Release techniques as more enhanced versions of his Water Release, but just with added aid of Lightning Release making it much deadlier. Ryo has a high skill in Storm Release, comparable to Darui's. Ice Release Ryo is able to combined Water and Wind Release as well in order to create his other Kekkai Genkai, Ice Release. Ryo has a very high skill in Ice Release like the Yuki clan, another clan that the Sasakibe clan is noted to being distant relatives to. Ryo's use of Ice Release can be compared to that of Haku's, but considered not as deadly. Ryo's signature Ice technique is Ice Release: Ice Dragon Armor Jutsu. This ability is the reason why Ryo has the moniker of The Prince of Ice. The ability attaches Ice to Ryo's spinal cord which transforms into two large dragon wings and a large dragon tail made of ice. With this technique, Ryo has the ability to fly up in the air and attack his opponents from the sky and stay air born for long periods of time, a real unique technique. This technique takes a large amount of chakra, even with his high chakra levels Ryo can perform this technique for a short time before feeling fatigue. Spiritual Summoning Ryo's personal summoning, Kitetsu helped teach Ryo the secrets of Spirit Summoning. Spirit Summoning is learned when the user gains the seal of Reiteki on their right hand and forearm after making a certain blood seal with their summoning. The user must have a significant amount of chakra in order to unlock this ability. Few people learn this technique as the chakra supplement needed in order to learn and perform this technique is significantly high. This technique has similar power to that of an Uchiha using Sussano or a jinchuriki in there complete tailed beast form. The user creates a shroud or cloak out of chakra of the beast or creature they choose, Ryo chose a dragon as in signifies strength and water. A unique ability of this technique is Ryo can gather chakra in the mouth of the dragon that creates a similar technique to the Tailed Beast Ball, dubbed Dragon Breath Ball, it is not as powerful as the former. This technique requires a user with a significantly high chakra prowess or else the user will experience fatigue in a very short time. Ryo known for having a high chakra supplement can only maintain this form for a short time before he experiences fatigue. This technique is considered S-Ranked and was labeled Kinjutsu by Mei after seeing the devastating affects it had on Ryo, who is considered having a significant high chakra prowess. This technique is how Ryo gained the moniker Kirigakure's Blue Dragon and is also the reason why Ryo is so feared on the battlefield. Ryo's first real use of this technique in battle was against Yagura, Ryo maintained this form for only a few minutes due to him wanting to defeat Yagura and not let his Father, Mother, and Uncle all die in vain. Yagura, a Kage, had trouble maintaining himself against Ryo while in this form though he was able to hold his against Ryo till he reverted back to his normal state after his significant chakra deplete. Taijutsu Ryo has an above average skill in Taijutsu, able to equally fight and even over power many other shinobi. Ryo doesn't have much recognition with Taijutsu, but he does use Taijutsu a fairly good amount in a fight. Ryo has impressive speed as seen in many of his fights, able to intercept an opponent from a distance. His speed and strength can be compared to Kakashi Hatake, both have about equal skill in speed and strength to each other. Ryo has a high level in strength, able to easily break through an opponents guard. Ryo also has a comparable high level in speed, able to keep up with opponents and travel large distances in rather short time. Ryo doesn't get much recognition for his speed and strength compared to his Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, but Ryo does have an above average speed and strength. Senjutsu Ryo having a high level chakra even at a young age was able to train under the great snow wolves at the Great Snow Moutain of Setsurō no idai sōkutsu. Ryo learned how to gather and use natural energy along with his own chakra and enter the wolf version of Sage Mode. While in Sage Mode Ryo gained a significant amount more of chakra then he already had, allowing him to stay in battle for longer. Ryo's strength and speed increase by a significant amount when in Sage Mode, able to shatter the ground by punching or stomping on it and able to travel across a battlefield in mere seconds. Ryo had to learn how to sense and guide natural energy in order to achieve Sage Mode. Ryo also gained the ability to sense people's chakra from far away, though he did not learn how to sense as far as Naruto can. When Ryo first learns how to enter Sage Mode at the age of 13, he does not achieve Perfect Sage Mode. His torso, arms, and legs get covered in body hair and his body structure becomes hunched over. Around the time of 15 Ryo achieves perfect sage mode, the outline of his eyes become blue and his chakra presence becomes easily noticeable and powerful. The added bonuses of achieving Perfect Sage Mode gave Ryo an even more significant increase in strength, speed, and chakra prowess. Other Skills Ryo has a notable skill in Bukijutsu, able to use a multitude of weapons like Bow and Arrow, Crossbow, Kunai, Shuriken, and other various weapons. Ryo carries a couple scrolls that contain some of the weapons he likes to use in battle. Ryo also a personal summoning: the Great Snow Wolf: Kitetsu. Ryo also has a good ability in the five senses, able to use them to his advantage in battle. Stats Part 1 The Truth Ryo just returned from his first A-Ranked mission leading his own team, the missions success resulted in Ryo's promotion to Jonin. Yagura, the current Mizukage, came to Ryo after his mission success to praise him for his success on the mission, his ability for his age, and to tell him that Ryo has become a true asset to Kirigakure. Time Skip Part 2 Quote * (Ryo stating his nindo) "No matter what, I will never give up! No matter how many times I get cut or knocked down, as long as I still breath I will get back up! I must protect my friends, my family, my teammates, my fellow Kirigakure citizens as long as I live! As long as I live, I will never let myself fall! As long as I breath, I will stand with my blade in hand, ready to fight with the very will of my life" * (To an enemy swordsmen on the battlefield) "There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?" * (To Sasuke Uchiha) "I didn't think the speed and range of your attacks would suddenly jump up so much after you released. Good thing I took precautions, though I didn't want to use that deception so early on since I can only use it once. Do not misjudge a Aoseishin's power." * (To Naruto Uzumaki) "Nothing is stronger than the will to live." * (Ryo speaking to himself during a fight) "I am myself until the end! I fight as Ryo Aoseishin!" * (To Renji and Tsubaki) "I think I've found what I was looking for all this time. I, who was always alone, found friends for the first time. You two were my first friends." Trivia *Ryo can be compared to a combination of Neji and Naruto with his personality, but has a fighting spirit and strength similar to Kakashi and Zabuza. * According to the databook(s): **Ryo is ambidextrous, mainly using his left hand for things. **Ryo's hobies are training and reading books **Ryo wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hataki, members of Akatsuki, and members of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. **Ryo's battle theme is Last Resort by Papa Roach **Ryo's favorite food is pizza and fruit. His least favorite type of food is seafood. **Ryo has completed a total of 536 official missions: 112 D-Ranked, 104 C-Ranked, 163 B-Ranked, 133 A-Ranked, and 24 S-Ranked. *Ryo's technique Ice Release: Ice Dragon Armor Jutsu is based off of Toshiro Hitsugaya's bankai from Bleach. Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Mist Ninja Category:Samurai